Miss-icelands-blog
Mun Mun is probs demiboy and uses he/them pronouns. Mun uses the name Ruben but prefers to be called Ben or Rube. Mun is panro autochorissexual. Mun is hella scared of spiders so please tag posts with spiders. Has depression and social/separation anxiety. Muse Nyo!Iceland blog that uses the name Emilia Steilsdottir. Emilia is currently single but has had Nyo!Seychelles's child. She's panromantic heterosexual. Her family members are Norway, Nyo!Norway, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Nyo!Denmark, and 2p!Nyo!Denmark. She has a confirmed crush on Russia, Alexander Rybak, and Loic Nottet. Implied that she has a crush on Nyo!Seychelles. Personality Emilia has a personality similar to Iceland's but is more social and less introverted. She enjoys being around her family and loves them all. She's very protective of her family. She has a bad habit of cussing a lot and making impulsive decisions. Relationships Norway Norway is her older brother. She's quite fond of him and tells him a lot of things. She tells him that he's cool sometimes and calls him "big bro" from time to time. She appears to be quite comfortable around him Finland Finland is also her older brother (mentally refers to him as her mother tbh). She's fond of him and frequently goes to him for advice. She called him "Fin" once. Sweden Sweden is also like an older brother to her. She never really talks to him but she secretly looks up to him. Iceland Iceland is her brother. She frequently doesn't know how to talk to him so avoids it. Denmark Denmark is also her older brother. She's never talked to him actually. Nyo!Denmark Nyo!Denmark is her older sister. Nyo!Denmark often refers to Emilia as her "love child" and Emilia calls her "big sister" from time to time. Emilia is secretly fond of Nyo!Den, though she'll never tell her to her face. 2p!Nyo!Denmark 2p!Nyo!Denmark (Marta) is her older sister. Emilia views her as slightly badass and Marta is often her favourite sister. Nyo!Norway Nyo!Norway is Emilia's blood-related older sister. She's complains about her sister's overprotective tendencies to her face, but behind her back says nice things about her. She relies on her sister a lot and is eternally thankful for her. Nyo!Seychelles Nyo!Seychelles is a friend of Emilia's and the father of her child. They recently had an argument and aren't on speaking terms. Nyo!Taiwan Nyo!Taiwan is her best friend. The two are extremely close and often share the same taste in men. They haven't talked as much because Emilia feels bad for doing the do with his boyfriend. England She's talked to him once. He's the grandfather of her child. Hong Kong Emilia considers Hong Kong to be a close friend but feels things are still a bit awkward since his m!a that made him fall in love with her. Hungary Emilia views Hungary as her older sister. Trivia * Has been referred to as the most heterosexual Nordic by Norway. * Her nickname, given by Hungary, is Emi-cakes. * She hates being called cute and claims she's "metal as fuck." (All lies tbh) * Her child was delivered on the 31st of May * She loves kids but doesn't know how to act around them so she often avoids them * She's hella nervous about being a mum. * Likes to pick on people. * Is really flirty when you peel back the fifteen layers of awkward. * She doesn't like bananas * Allergic to strawberries Category:Female countries Category:European countries Category:Nyotalia Category:Nordic Category:Canon characters Category:Nordics